


I’ll see you soon

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst & Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Post canon, This sounds really dark but I promise no one dies, its very domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: After Paul left Emma alone after the helicopter crash, he has always made sure to make the effort to say goodbye properly every time they talk





	I’ll see you soon

**Author's Note:**

> GrK this is very brief I’m sorry !

“Ah shit, Em, you couldn’t have told me that earlier? I’m already checking out.” 

Emma wedged her phone between her dad and her shoulder to search through the fridge again. “Sorry! Well it’s on the recipe, so we need basil.” 

“We can’t have it without basil?”

“Well it’ll taste shit plain, Paul,” she pointed out. 

“Ugh, Em, I cant leave the register and I don’t really wanna go back in to the shops, I’ll have to talk to the same cashier again and ugh, there’s really no basil at home?” 

“No basil. No herbs or anything. If we can’t get basil we may as well have something different for dinner,” she grunted. “What’ve we got?”

“Babe, I just bought all the ingredients! Why do you have to change your mind!”

“But not the basil, did you?” She huffed. “We need it.” 

Paul laughed, “you’re so stubborn!”

“I’m not! I just care about how dinner’ll taste! It’s an important ingredient,” she ran through the recipe in her head. 

“Em, what do you know about cooking?   
You are the most stubborn person I know and I really hate that sometimes Emma!” 

Emma gaped, trying to collect her words. “Listen, fine, don’t get the basil then, but dinner is gonna be shit and that’s on you.” She crossed her arms and hopped up on the counter. “I...ugh,” she took a deep breath so Paul could hear her sigh on the other side of the phone. “Just come home then, okay?” 

“Jeez, where else would I go? Of course I’m coming home now.” He let out a frustrated breath. “I’ll see you in a minute, and I love you and everything about you so, so much. Don’t forget that.” He hung up. 

“Wh-uh!?” She pulled her phone away from her ear to confirm he had actually hung up. “Jesus, shit man.” She was more surprised about how he had decided to end the call than anything else he had said during. 

She considered the context of the argument, it should’ve been sarcastic, but it came off entirely genuine.

She spun herself around on the counter to face the front door. 

Her original plan was to start prepping the kitchen for dinner but the paralysis of indecision was setting in, and she had not a clue what to think.

Maybe that was his way of apologising, or maybe that was just how he ended all his phone calls - happy or not.

She checked her phone, squinting at her screen to see if he had sent any follow up texts. 

“Ah shit,” she eyed the front window as Paul’s car pulled up.   
She started to kick her legs over the side of the table a little faster in an anxious anticipation. 

“Hey, Paul,” she drew out the syllables as he came in the front door with two plastic bags in his hands. 

He was giving her a stern grimace as he walked but once he put the bags on the counter he wrapped his arms around Emma’s back and leaned in to kiss her. 

And it wasn’t a courtesy either, he was going out of his way to have their lips meet. He had to position himself to her side to reach her past her swinging legs and press on her back in the right place to have her lean into his kiss. 

She wasn’t expecting his passion and had to push him away to catch a breath of air.   
“Excuse me?” She exclaimed. “There’s something going on here and I don’t know what!” She slid off the counter and he placed his hands on her arms to hold her close. “This is not the same Paul that just had a go at me for the basil thing.” 

“Yes it is,” he leant in to kiss her forehead. “Sorry for calling you stubborn.”

“Wow, you came around quick, did you get the basil?”

He brushed off her question with another kiss. 

“You really just gave up being angry?” 

“Em, do you remember much from that time you hurt your leg and you spat blood all over my face and-“ 

“Yep, Yep,” she winced at the memory. “Vaguely. I was about three seconds from passing out back then. It’s blurry.” 

“Well it was such a stupid move to just walk away. You told me you loved me and I panicked. I was sort of a coward. Can you even believe that? I left you there bleeding and my last words to you were ‘bye.’” 

Emma laughed anxiously. “They were?” 

“Yes! My last words to you were ‘bye’ before I went and got infected! That’s why I can’t stay mad at you Em! What if my last words were ‘you’re so stubborn’ and then I dunno, I crashed the car or you died in a home invasion? I just can’t stay mad at you.” 

“Oooh!” She let out a pleased noise. “Is that so? So do you mind me asking whether or not you got that basil then?” 

He rolled his eyes with a grin. “You’re obsessed. No basil, I got us take out.” 

“Oh now that’s even better! What’d you get?”

“It’s Thai. Figured I may as well get something with basil. I had to make it up to you somehow.” 

“God, it looks good,” she licked her lips as she inspected the bag. 

“I know. It smells amazing. Better than anything we were going to cook anyways.” Paul unpacked the plastic bags.

“We do this too often.”

“We’re pretty bad at being functioning adults, huh?” He chuckled, content that Emma was feeling better now. “So yeah, take out for you for the second time this week. I’m excited for it anyways.”

She giggled, rushing to the other side of the counter to set up the cutlery and plates. “Nothing better than takeout after a long work day.” 

“Literally nothing. Get your food and come sit on the couch with me and tell me about it,” he served himself up quickly. “Except maybe your smile,” he added with a grin of his own. 

“No, definitely take out,” Emma nodded. “Maybe it’s a good thing I’m so stubborn, huh?” 

But Paul watched her smug smile form on her face as she served herself, it spread as she came to sit besides him on the couch and she wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Yeah. Your stubbornness does have its benefits.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I meant to make this longer but today has not been my best for concentration but I have a few longer wips right now so hopefully I’ll have something of more substance out later


End file.
